


A Baptiste Story

by CaptL0r



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, No Sex, a new hero, before recall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptL0r/pseuds/CaptL0r
Summary: Baptiste is introduced to major players in the old Overwatch organization. What part can he play? What will he learn of these people that are often looked at as demi-gods.





	1. Chapter 1

Angela had been helping the humanitarian efforts for years since Overwatch disbanded. Off and on battle fields, in destroyed cities, ravaged landscapes doing what she could to help the citizens. Occasionally she would look out for the ghost that haunt her past. Hearing about a wraith attacking a town with a witch that spread disease, a masked man that helped where he could be never stayed, and a crusader helping as well. Search for ways to help without staying is hard, trying to set forth plans that civilians can complete without further aid. She helped for months before returning to Switzerland to rest and check in with friends that she knew were still around. Writing letters to Genji, Lena, and McCree asking about their progress in individual projects. She missed her friends and the Watchpoints that were her home with the family that they curated. But that part of her life was over, there was no returning to places that don’t exist and people who have changed.Returning to the destroyed areas of Africa, Angela distributed medicine and medical knowledge to people rebuilding their community when an Omnic force advanced on them.

Angela wasn’t carrying her pistol because too often children want to play with it, so she was completely unarmed. The few soldiers that accompanied the mission were very close to being overrun when a new person joined the battle. A man with rocket boots? And shields that were created in a manner that reminded Angela of tech that came from India. But the shields weren’t blocking bullets, but keeping the few soldiers alive and their bullets seemed to do more damage. Soon the Omnics were taken care of, and the stranger stayed and helped with the wounded. The tools he used were similar to her own, but also reminded her of Moira, someone she did not want to be reminded of.

“So where did you come from, swooping in to help?” Angela asked him, before he could escape the medic tent.

“No where in particular, and I won’t be staying much longer.” He replied curtly, he seemed tense.

“You know who I am?” Angela asked, grabbing her staff. He started to back towards the exit, nodding. “So that means you must have either seen me work before or worked with someone who has.”

“Yes.”

“Do I get the privilege to thank the rescuer of this settlement? And mayhaps learn his name?” Angela wondered how he knew her. A man that she rescued? Or an old co-worker that she didn’t work closely with? Or something more sinister?

“Baptiste. And I shouldn’t stay I’ll just bring more pain here.” He started walking towards the end of the settlement and the soldiers guarding it closed ranks. He turned to look at Angela.

“I don’t run this place, but I know the rules. Strangers aren’t allowed to come and go as they please, humanitarian efforts are often attacked and scouts for organizations like Talon could be anyone. Rebuilding comes at a cost, and that means reduced men for their ranks.” Angela went to the well that they had recently completed and pulled up bucket. “Come to my tent, we can talk and maybe I can help you get out of here.”

Baptiste followed, not having much of a choice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angela let Baptiste in her tent and put water in the kettle, tea was great to drink because any water they pulled up still need to boil it. She let him look around and settle at the table she had. It’s hard to interrogate people, Angela thought, even thought she remembered watching Jack, Gabe, and Ana do it. It came so naturally to them.

“Do you take anything in your tea?” Angela asked politely, trying to put Baptiste at ease by putting her pistol on her bed. “I don’t have any cream or milk but there are creamer packages that aren’t horrible.”

“Just a sugar. Why are you putting yourself in danger by being alone with me?” His face was difficult to read, but she could tell that he was hiding something and that he isn’t the type to trust easily.

“Because I wouldn’t trust anyone else in this camp to ask the right questions. You know that I was part of Overwatch, I had access to more information than the typical medic and know about more threats in this world then the average do-gooder.” Angela pour the two cups in front of Baptiste and put one sugar in each. “Which mug do you prefer?”

“I’ll take this one.” He pulled the mug towards him, looked around, and lay his gun down underneath his chair.

“So I’m assuming that you know about Talon, Doomfist, and Moria?” Angela sighed, stirred a creamer into her mug.

“Yes, I know about all of that."

"I knew that Moria had something to do with the healing technology that you had. I wish that I was wrong.”

“She delivered the grenades the teams and one operator was the field medic of their team. The rest of the team generally rallied around them, or they hung back. I need to make this clear, I am no longer part of Talon, I have next to no contact with Talon, however,” Baptiste said with a sigh seeing Angela's eyes flick to her gun on the bed, “Talon is hunting me.”

“What do you mean by next to no contact?” Angela leaned back in her chair, Baptiste had an honest face she thought to herself, pity that no one would trust him if they learned that he had been part of Talon.

“A woman named Sombra contacted me immediately after I betrayed my team. I don’t know who she is, but she told me that she could help me. She’s been finding ways for me to get across oceans, away from Haiti, into other areas that need humanitarian aid. I know that she probably has her own agenda and one day there will be a price to pay, but if that’s what it cost to create a better world so be it.” Baptiste said passionately, between sips. Angela was reminded of a woman that was part of an exchange program at the Watchpoint before Overwatch disbanded, Satya she thinks was her name, who wanted to create a better world.

“How did a man like you get into an operation like Talon?” Angela was bewildered, from what she had saw he was passionate about helping others not really what Talon was all about.

“Haiti is in bad shape, worst than here. I was recruited into the military when I was 15, taught how to protect people, defend the orphanage that I grew up in, and because I was clever taught to heal people. Once the Omnic war was over the military was mostly disbanded, and I was left jobless in a country without a job market. So I looked for work in the only area I knew, medicine and war. Talon found me pretty quick once I started asking about jobs. They didn’t seem to bad at first protecting bases and raiding old Omnic facilities, but then we were sent to assassinate people and on raids on settlements. Innocent people were killed. Before this point all the money I had was being saved for a clinic, but once I realize that I was causing more harm than I could heal I left.”

“But it seems like you were just a normal field medic, why are hunting you?”

“You saw the fields that I set up when we were getting attack? I made those, and I modified my gun too. I’m not just a field medic though I wish I was. I was the second best medic they had in Talon, under Moria. And unlike her I was making things other medics could use. I got away before they forced me to hand over my blueprints and destroyed them as soon as I was far enough away.” Baptiste looked down into his empty cup. “My immortality field and amplification matrix would case hell in the wrong hands. Soldiers refusing to die, bullets ripping through whatever was in front of them? No I couldn’t unleash that on the world.”

“Well, you don’t mean us harm but you are hunted.” Angela stood up and started pacing in front of the table. “I can get you out of here, but just wandering the world is still dangerous. From what I’ve been hearing Talon is growing and since Doomfist got out, is more active than ever.”

“So what do you prescribe Doc?” Baptiste joked, “I find a rock to hid under until the world finds a way to get rid of them?”

“Not exactly, Medic.” Angela pulled out a tablet, “I know some other people that don’t exactly have a side and are on the run. They could help you and then you don’t have to worry about being blackmailed into something latter.” Angela typed out a few lines and then paused. “I think I might also be able to get a source on this Sombra, too.”

“Why?”

Angela stopped and looked at Baptiste. The man looked exhausted, road weary, and partially starved. She’d have to get him to stay long enough to fatten him up a bit before sending him to Hanzo, Hanzo was the only person that she could think of that didn’t have a connection with Talon or Overwatch before the war. He could keep Baptiste out of harm’s way.

“Because like you said yourself, the tools that you created are dangerous and should fall into the wrong hands.” Angela finished her message to Hanzo. “I trust your hands and your judgement, but being alone can twist judgement. So being with someone else that can help your head stay on your shoulders straight would be best.” Angela send McCree a message asking about ‘Sombra’. “His name is Hanzo Shimada.”

“And why him.”

“He owes me a favor.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hanzo had come to Africa to take him in to hiding. Even though he had been sharing a living space with this mysterious man, Baptiste learned little bits an pieces when they were moving city to city. Hanzo left notes under bar counters, pre-written and always at the spot against the wall. Occasionally he’d pull out another paper before placing his. Baptiste never saw him read the notes, but sometimes after he laid down to sleep he could hear Hanzo sniffling or laughing quietly. It’s not surprising that Hanzo had someone he missed, being on the run keeps you from the people you love. Baptiste missed his community and the people he took care of.

The cold is what bothered him the most. After leaving Africa they gradually made their way up into Europe. They mostly traveled by an old car that Hanzo seemed somewhat attached to. Somehow he managed to keep it full of gas, without ever stopping to work. Baptiste wasn’t sure that the generosity he was being shown would survive questions, so he kept quiet.

“Not much of a talker? Or afraid of what you’ll discover?” Hanzo asked over drinks one night a month after they started traveling together. He had just finished hiding his note.

“Didn’t know if questions would scare you off, you are doing me a big favor, didn’t want to risk it.” Baptiste took a sip of his drink, “But if you want I can be more of a partner, less of a package.”

“Only if you don’t mind questions being fired back at you.” Hanzo took a sip and waved the bartender over asking for some pretzels.

“20 questions, and I thought that I had out grown that.” Baptiste smirked and Hanzo gave a chuckle.

“It’s a sure fire way to get to know someone. Go on, lob on at me,” Hanzo smiled, Baptiste’s heart gave a jump.

“Where are we headed? All I can tell is that we are heading north and if we go much further, you’re gonna have to defrost me.”

“Russia, I’ve got a friend that I need to meet up with. Who are you running from?”

“Talon, worked for them and I didn’t leave them on the best of terms. Who’s the notes for?” Baptiste asked, Hanzo looked away and Baptiste could see a blush bloom across his face.

“I’ve got a friend that is also ‘traveling’ and since we’ve been on different roads we leave little notes to each other.”

“But how do you know when they’ve gotten the last note?”

“We write the last bar that we were at. So that way we know if our older notes have been picked up. But you just asked two questions so I get two now.”

“Eh, fine.”

But before Hanzo could ask his questions, a cold wind blew in from the front door. The click of cowboy boots could be hear on the hardwood floors. Baptiste looked around because cowboy boots were an odd choice. He saw a scraggly man in a poncho and a cowboy hat, he seemed to be coming right for where they were sitting. Hanzo was absorbed in his drink and his pretzels.

“There you are darling,” the cowboy drawled. Hanzo looked up sharply, and a smile dashed across his face. “And who might this be?”

“This is Baptiste,” Hanzo said, and Baptiste saw a wave of jealous on the cowboy’s face. “Baptiste this is Jessie McCree.”

“Pleasure,” McCree said, “Darling can we talk alone for a moment?”

While McCree and Hanzo went outside to talk, Baptiste tried to remember where he had heard the name Jessie McCree. Two beers later, he had remembered. The Reaper, a masked operative that worked closely with Moria, had mentioned McCree being a danger to Talon. Great, Baptiste thought, another person that might bring Talon down on me.

Immediately Baptiste hear the door being kicked open. Gunshots began to ring out and people were screaming and running. Baptiste jumped behind the counter and activated his immortality field, hopefully that would help some people get out safely. He struggled to get his gun from the holster on his back because of the damn parka. He heard the twang of a bow and some guns stopped shooting. Baptiste didn’t want to just blindly shoot because innocents could easily be harmed. As he was struggling with conundrum, the guns were silenced. He peeked out, the masked thugs were dead on the ground and some people were on the ground hurt. He quickly ran over to help the wounded, and heard footsteps.

“So they’re after you too” McCree said, standing over Baptiste where he was kneeing over a hurt civilain. “Why would that be?”

“I’d say something to do with that field that we saw earlier and the equipment he is working with now,” Hanzo stepped inside, still holding his bow by his side. “They know that we are here now, so we should get going.”

“Two moments, I’ll get everyone here stabalized.”

“We don’t have the time,” McCree growled, grabbing Baptiste’s arm. Baptiste shrugged him away and activated his regenerative burst. Everyone in the bar felt a wave of energy over them.

“Oh so that’s why they want you,” Hanzo said darkly, “Okay kids time to pack up and get in the car.”

“We aren’t done talking about this,” McCree pointed in Baptiste’s face.

“I didn’t think we were, and I have some questions too.” Baptiste pushed passed him to follow Hanzo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile in Russia.

“Hey I brought food.” Zarya walked into the house from the blizzard, and approached the office in the kitchen with the bags of food.

“Okay, just give me a couple seconds to finish this up and save what I’ve done so far.” Mei’s shoulders underneath a blanket were swaying. Zarya took off her mittens and reached around her, took the mouse, saved the work, and turned off the computer. Mei made a sound of protest.

“If I had waited the food would be cold and I wouldn’t see you for hours. Come, food’s hot.” Zarya took off her winter gear at the door as Mei unwrapped herself.

They sat at the dinning room table and ate in silence. Mei had come to Russia three months ago, to continue the research she had started before the fall of Overwatch. First she had returned to Gibraltar to catch up with Winston, but once she had discovered that Overwatch didn’t exist anymore she found a way to do her research independently. She contacted different government organizations about the status of the climate of their countries, and many of them agreed to fund her research if she could prove solutions. So she found her way to Russia, a northern area where climate change could be seen more vibrantly, and got other researches to send her data from their outposts. Mei remembered Zarya from when she was auditing Overwatch on behalf of the Russian governement, it was right before Mei left for her research assessment. They had become quick friends, and Mei had felt a connection that could lead to more. So she sent messages to the young soldier as often as she could when she was south. There were promises, passionate letters, and hopes for a future. Then Mei went on ice, and Zarya went to war again. When the battles were over Zarya heard about the accident from Winston and lost hope.

Then years later, Mei showed up at her doorway. The first day Zarya skipped on her military duties and listened to what happened; stone-faced. only offering tea or a blanket. Mei was vunerable, more open with what she was feeling throughout the ordeal than she was with Winston. And she was terrified that Zarya was so emotionless, but she finished her story. Zarya stood up and walked towards her, looming above her. Suddenly Mei was being held in Zarya’s arms, tears streaming down both of their faces and Zarya saying all of the promises that they had previously typed to each other.

The first month was awkward, working to feel comfortable living together as a couple. Actually being able to touch each other, saying things that had ever only been words on a screen, and fitting in everyday life as well. Mei claimed the desk in Zarya’s dinning room, creating an office of sorts. Zarya bought food that Mei could snack on when she forgot to eat, and made a corner where Snowball could charge.

The second month was much better. They had a routine and were able to arrange date nights. Zarya started teaching Mei more russian and working on her accent. Mei loved learning, and although Zarya wasn’t the most patient teacher, they got on and Mei’s russain became passable. The third month was when Mei’s deadlines started coming up. Less time was spent together, and Mei’s normally infrequent eating schedule became none existant. Zarya was worried but did her best to support her girlfriend.

“So how are things going?” Zarya broke the silence.

“Pretty well, I’ve only got a few more reports to send. Oh, and I’ve heard from Hanzo.”

“What!” Zarya dropped her spoon, “Why has he contacted you?”

“Relax, it’s a secure channel.” Mei looked into Zarya’s eyes in a calm way, “He’s still on the run so I’ve been getting him to grab more climate samples from the different places he’s been. It’s what I need to complete my data set.”

“And in return? I refuse to believe that the Twin Dragon would do something for free.”

“I keep their location from the remaining Shimada clan.”

“I still don’t like you getting involved with them,” Zarya huffed, and then smiled, “But I bet you could take the lot of them with Snowball.”

“You bet I could,” Mei smiled at Zarya and then at Snowball, who was roaming around the living room. “Hanzo is making his way here to deliver the samples in person, I know that there isn’t enough room for them here so could you please find them a place to stay?”

“Them? Who else is traveling with the Bow Master?”

“A man named, Baptiste, and recently it seems McCree caught up to them.”

Zarya let out a chuckle, “The cowboy found his dragon. I’ll take care of an apartment for them, my sweet.” “Thanks doll, I need to finish these reports before they come.” “Only if you promise you’ll sleep tonight.”

“I promise,” Mei kissed Zarya’s forehead before wrapping herself up in front of the computer again.

 

 

 

 

######  Hello just in case some people find this and my tumblr, this story was originally posted in parts on thepoetrybetweenmyears check it out for other writing works

###### 


	2. Continuing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baptiste meets even more post-Overwatch operatives and some side stories.

Another month past, and Baptiste was amazed at how little progress he had made getting into McCree's good graces. After all it had only taken three months for him to be friendly with Hanzo, and McCree has a much friendlier aura about him. Baptiste wondered what he did to get on the cowboy's bad side. But overall travelling with the two had been fine, they trusted him enough to allow him to have his own room in motels although he suspected that it was mostly because they wanted some privacy to themselves. They weren't obvious about their relationship, but the glaces and walking just slightly too close to each other was enough for Baptiste to catch on.

"So how long have you two been in a relationship?" Hanzo nearly swerved off the road and McCree looked back at Baptiste with his mouth agape.

"Wh- how- what do you mean? We are in a completely professional relationship, no romance or flirting what so ever!" Hanzo stammered out, McCree didn't look impressed.

"Hanzo. He knows. He's known for a bit I'm assuming. If he had a problem then he'd be gone already. Is that right?" McCree's voice was dark and Hanzo's shoulders looked tense.

"Right. And I have no problem with it and won't tell anyone if you are uncomfortable with it being public."

"Thank you, Baptiste." Hanzo met his eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Hey it's no problem. I just wanted to address it so I could figure something out. Sorry McCree if it seemed like I was flirting with Hanzo when we met. It wasn't my intention."

"Well thank you kindly." McCree seemed more comfortable and Baptiste could see Hanzo's ears turn red. "And just so you know dating within Overwatch was frowned upon, and that rule seemed to have followed us."

The silence stretched out between the three of them, not exactly comfortable but relaxed. The weather outside the car was miserable; the snow outside was being pelted by rain which froze within instants. They were almost to Russia, Baptiste could feel it. But most he could feel the cold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sorry about such a short update. I'm not sure if I want to continue this but I had a lot of fun writing it. Hope you enjoyed, none the less!**

 


End file.
